Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Ball DD
by MaverickJr8769
Summary: This takes place after DBGT, Goku has returned, and all has been peacfull 'till now, there is a new yet an old threat can teh Z senshi handle it. Custom Characters. PG-13 for latter chapters, some violence(extended will have more) and language(extended wi
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I in no way own Dragon ball z, Dragon ball, or Dragon Ball Gt or it's characters. I do own Dragon ball DD and its custom characters though. Also this is strictly fanfiction and the characters are not able to transform to the levels I created and also due to rumors there is absolutely no such thing as SSJ5 and up I only created them myself.  
  
Setting twenty years after Dragon ball gt, Goku has returned and has all the powers of the eternal dragon. All the sayians have eternal youth and pan, trunks, goten, and bura(bra) have been wished to about the same age.  
  
Ok I know I posted this before and deleted this but this time I'm leaving it up.  
  
Also when I make the extended version I will fix spelling, grammer, more action, ect. So if you like this the way it is after I post all the chapters R&R so I know to put up the extended version. |  
  
Now on to the fanfic  
  
DRAGONBALL DD  
  
One day Vegeta was training with Goku and Goten was training with Trunks. An hour into training the sky turned black, the wind kicked up to at least 100 miles per hour, and lighting crashed in the sky. Goku said, "Wasn't it clear and sunny a few moments ago?" Vegeta responded,  
  
"It was Kakarot, it was?" Then all of a sudden strike of lightning hit the ground right in front of Goku. A second later a teenager with an immense power level appeared. The teenager stated,  
  
" Do not be afraid I am here to help you and your planet." Goku questioned,  
  
"What do you mean and who are you?" The teenager responded,  
  
"To answer your second question my name is Jason I am a sayian like you. I am here because earth is in grave danger." Vegeta also questions,  
  
"What the heck are you talking about you a sayian?"  
  
"Well yes I am a sayian but I was not alive ½ an hour ago. The supreme Kia granted me and some of my friend's life to warn earth of the dangers it's in." At that moment Gohan, Videl, and Pan walk up and don't seem to see Jason. Pan, who was wished to be the same age and power level as Trunks, runs up to Goku and yells,  
  
"Grandpa!!" Goku hugs Pan and says,  
  
"Pan how are you doing?"  
  
"Good, watch what I can do." After saying that Pan powers up and goes to Super Sayian (SSJ) Level 2, then she powers up even more and goes SSJ3. When Trunks sees this he exclaims,  
  
"Wow you really amazed me this time Pan!" Pan blushes and says,  
  
"Thanks." Jason grabs Pan on the shoulder and says,  
  
"Sorry to break up your reunion but we have some business to take care of" Pan looks at Jason and says to Goku,  
  
"Who is he?" Goku replies,  
  
"This is Jason."  
  
"Oh, well he's cute." Trunks glares at Pan. Pan looks at Trunks and says, "Hey I'm just kidding. You know I love you and only you." Trunks smiles at Pan. Pan then powers down. Jason says to Goku,  
  
"the reason earth is in trouble is because all the major villains you have ever defeated up to Kid Buu, whoever that is, are coming back and none of them are any weaker then 799,999,999PL."  
  
*What?!?! What is this, this doesn't sound good? How will goku and gang destroy them this time?!* 


	2. Explanation and new friends

Disclaimer: I in no way own Dragon ball z, Dragon ball, or Dragon Ball Gt or it's characters. I do own Dragon ball DD and its custom characters though. Also this is strictly fanfiction and the characters are not able to transform to the levels I created and also due to rumors there is absolutely no such thing as SSJ5 and up I only created them myself.  
  
Now on to the fan fic.  
  
Goku says,  
  
"How can that be?" Jason replies,  
  
"They have all been training in the deepest, darkest, hottest part of hell. And there the gravity is at least 1,000 times stronger than earths gravity." Gohan asks,  
  
"When will they come here?" Jason says nervously,  
  
"They will be here in five years." Pan looks at Trunks and has tears in her eyes. Trunks asks her,  
  
"Pan what's the matter?" Pan replies,  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" and runs into Gokus' house just as she burst into tears.  
  
"Wonder what that was about," says Goku. Goten says,  
  
"I know but I can't say." Trunks looks at Goten and says,  
  
"If this is something about me and Pan you better tell me." Goten replies,  
  
"I will give you a hint it has to do with that you and Pan turn 18 in one month and this thing wont be able to happen if we are all training." Trunks jaw drops open and Trunks says,  
  
"I-I-I-It can't be. I forgot all about that. I'll be right back." As Trunks goes in to talk to Pan Goku says,  
  
"Hey everyone why don't we go while we plan on what we are goanna do?" Jason says,  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, let's go." After that everyone goes inside to eat. When everyone is inside Jason asks, "How will we get enough food to feed us all?" Gohan exclaims,  
  
"Easy just wish for it!" Jason questions,  
  
"How do we do that when the Dragonballs are gone?" Goten answers,  
  
"Well the dragon gave that power to my dad just watch!" At that moment the front door was blasted away and a huge power level flooded the room. Then a figure stepped into the room and yelled, "Jason the time has been brought down to 2 ½ years!" Jason turns to the figure and replies,  
  
"Ryan we all hope you're kidding." Ryan replies, "Hell no I'm not." Jason asks,  
  
"When will everyone else be here?"  
  
"Within ½ a day." Jason nods his head. Five minutes later trunks walks out of Goten's room with Pan. Trunks starts to say something but Bura walks in, looks around, walks up to Trunks and hugs him. Trunks says,  
  
"Hey sis what's up." Goten fades and appears behind Bura then puts his arms around her waist. Bura says,  
  
"Hey Goten." Jason mutters,  
  
"Not again." And blasts Goten in the back. Goten yells,  
  
"What the hell was that for!!" Jason replies,  
  
"Stop flirting and get down to business!" After that everyone gets something to eat and then sits down. Bura asks Goten,  
  
"What is going on around here that I don't know about? And who are these weird people? I have never seen them before."  
  
"Well," says Goten, "To answer your second question, These people are sayians just like us. This is Jason and that's Brian."  
  
"Well, then why are they here and why haven't seen them before?" Jason answers,  
  
"You have never seen us before because we have been dead we were sent to earth because all the villains you Z warriors have fought are coming back to destroy earth they have found a way from hell to earth. The villain's power levels are all going to be at least 799,999,999. Also just to tell you there are two more of us coming, Steven, and Anthony. And they should be here soon." At that point there was a crash and a chubby short haired sayian appeared. Jason says to the sayian,  
  
"Steven where is Anthony he should have come with you."  
  
"Well," replies Steven, "Anthony meet up with Bardock, who is stronger than Brian but not as strong as me so his power level is 200,000,007. As you know my power level is 200,000,008 at its max. And Brian, well his power level is 200,000,006. So I think having Bardock on our team will help us a lot. So Anthony is trying to get King Kia to let Bardock come down here to help." Steven then rests for a few seconds, "They should be here in about a day and a half." Jason says,  
  
"Ok then we got some time before we have to start the major training."  
  
*Even with these few extra fighters will the z senshi and Jason be able to save the planet earth, and what about the new more powerful kid buu it seems like Jason doesn't know about him.* 


End file.
